Weapons in GTA IV
.]] The following is a list of weapons that can be used in Grand Theft Auto IV. __TOC__ Contents Grand Theft Auto IV features 16 separate weapons. Unlike previous titles, the weapons have two strength tiers instead of the usual three. There are no model names for weapons and instead they use generic naming (For example, the M4 is called Carbine Rifle). Weapons spawned in the map or dropped by an NPC will not float in the air, like in previous installments; they will instead lie on the ground and emit a slight orange glow, in order to be more noticeable to the player. Dropped guns act like any other interactable prop in the game; they can be moved if anything touches them (vehicle, NPCs, bullets, etc.) Unlike other games, the player does not necessarily need to kill the NPC in order to obtain their weapon; instead, they can be disarmed by either counterattacks (for melee weapons) or with a well-placed shot on their hands, although they will still attack the player with alternative ways, such as fist or another weapon. The following table lists weapons based on their types. Imagery Table :NOTE: Click on the images to go to their articles, or hover over the image to reveal the weapon's name. Vehicle Weapons Others These weapons are not available for use in the game, but are often depicted in several ways, often in in-game media. ;Artworks *There are artworks of LCPD and National Tactical Response Unit officers using Colt M16A1s. *In another artwork, two LCPD officers are seen using the stairs and aiming their weapons. One is seen with a MP5-style SMG and another with a shotgun. *Another artwork depicts Niko with a stock-less SPAS-12. *An artwork depicts two criminals, one wielding a pistol and other aiming with a shotgun, possibly a sawed-off . ;In-game *Gruppe Sechs guards are seen with differently-modelled pistols on their holsters. Though hard to see, it is assumed to be a Glock pistol, with the large rear sights similar to that of a . *A W.O.M.D. poster seen in the Underground Gun Shops depicts several weapons, which are: , (with optic sight), , , , , , (with wooden stock) and . *In some graffitis such as the one in the building where Gracie Ancelotti is held as hostage, there is a silouette of what appears to be an rifle/carbine. BETA Weapons full article: Beta Weapons *MP5: The HK MP5 was seen in a pre-release screenshot for GTA IV with a 15-round magazine, and was most likely cut due to its manufacturer, Heckler & Koch, having trademarked the distinctive shape of the MP5. *Python: The Colt Python was going to be featured in GTA IV but was cut for unknown reasons. It was shown in a pre-release render of the game. *Silenced Pistol: Just like the Python, a Silenced Pistol, that seems to be based on a Beretta 92FS, was spotted in a pre-release screenshot, but was cut before the game's release. A sound file and the texture still exist in the game files, and the pistol can be re-enabled via mods. *Zastava M70: An assault rifle based on the was set to appear in the game, but was cut. It is seen during the second trailer for the game, "Looking For That Special Someone", during in which Niko attacked the LCPD with the weapon. Given the properties of the weapon, it was probably replaced by the current AK-47. Trivia *Unlike in the 3D Universe, the protagonists in the GTA IV are able to pick up ammo from weapons spawn around the city and during missions instead of having to replace their current weapon with the spawn one. This allows players to max out ammo during free roam with a single weapon spawn point - they just need to arrive with a different one in the same class (i.e, having a Carbin Rifle and approach an Assault Rifle spawn in the city), walk up to the weapon on the ground to collect ammo for it, then leaving a short distance and coming back to pick up more ammo, until they are maxed out. *When any of the protagonists in the GTA IV trinity wields a weapon, they appear to get the weapon from the inside of their shirt/jacket realistically, which is different from the 3D Universe, which the weapon appears in the character's hands out of nowhere (called ) when going through the inventory. * In the PS3 version of the game, while the weapons are being fired, there is no sound of the gun shells falling to the ground, though it can be clearly heard in the Xbox 360 and PC versions. This also applies to EFLC. See Also *Weapons in The Lost and Damned *Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony *Weapon Vehicles Navigation }} es:Armas de Grand Theft Auto IV fr:Armes dans GTA IV pt:Armas do GTA IV ru:Оружие в GTA IV Category:GTA IV Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA IV